Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall
Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall is the 53rd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis The chapter starts with Rufus Barma telling Break, "I will share an important piece of information with you, Hatter... about a certain Chain the Nightray family are investigating." Continuing from the last chapter, Xerxes Break is gripping Elliot Nightray's right wrist as Elliot begins to question what Break had said to him. He gets agitated and told Beak to, "CUT..THE CRAP!" Would I have killed... my own sister, Vanessa!?" Break quickly replies that "Given the Circumstances", it was possible. Elliot tried to justify his innocence but Break cuts him off, violently pulling Elliot's hands behind his back and telling Gilbert to see if there was an illegal contractors Incuse on his chest. Both Gilbert and Elliot are shocked by what Break has said and noticing their shock Break goes on to tell Gilbert that there is nothing to be afraid of. "As I told you a little while ago, while i'm doing this... neither he nor Fianna's children can use the power of Humpty Dumpty." We then get a glimpse of when Rufus was telling Break about Humpty Dumpty where Break asks what he meant by 'Humpty Dumpty' and then which Rufus says "You know of the House of Fianna don't you?" he then goes on to explain it is an institution for orphaned children run by the Nightray family and tells break their real intention is to use those children to attract Chains and soon follows with the fact the Barma and Rainsworth Households are conducting similar research and to which he cannot condemn the Nightray family for it. Rufus states with a smile on his face that he is worried about the 'incantation' they use that erases all sorrow. He had heard that it is performed by all the children who are brought into the House of Fianna and that they serve the children a strange liquid and have them recite a 'secret incantation'...after that every child immediately stops crying and smiles again. Rufus starts to chuckle while Break is surprised by what he has just been told while asking "Doesn't it remind you of something?" - "Drink the blood of the Chain and pronounce it's name as proof of your consent." - This is how Illegal Contractors form a contract with a Chain. "Once the contract is formed, unbeknownst to the child, the Chain banishes all painful memories from his mind." We recall when Phillipe West happily says he received another letter from his Father the other day. Break explains "False memories!" to which Rufus tells him that's exactly right and saying it's unusual but it's not impossible and goes on to say that the most interesting part is that the children recite the same incantation which Break shouts is impossible and continues to shout "Are you trying to say that all the children in the House of Fianna have formed a contract with the same Chain!?". On the subject Rufus pulls out his ancestor's journal of the past and says that Arthur Barma documented trying to obtain information from the Baskervilles about the Abyss and says that the book contains a description of a Chain very similar to the one they are talking about. The Chain Humpty Dumpty can divide the burden of the seal among it's contractors. that is to say that the more contractors it has, the slower the hand of the seal will advance. He then questions while chuckling "What if a Chain like that returned from the Abyss after somehow having lost all of it's contractors?" As Break stands in silence Rufus ask him "Does the name of a certain Illegal Contractor suddenly come to mind?" Break thinks aloud that "I have known that name for more than year and yet...someone who managed to escape from the Abyss... The Head Hunter!" Rufus says that he believes that the true form of Humpty Dumpty is actually the Chain known as The Queen of Hearts. He then commands Break to look for Humpty Dumpty's origin, its first contractor if were to come face to face and also that even if he were to find a secondary contractor then you can be sure that the first one isn't too far away and tells him he must destroy it. He looks at Rufus and ask him why he is telling him all of this to which Rufus looks away and pouts saying "Isla Yura. Since that man arrived, the Nightrays' actions have become unpredictable." Basically Isla is inconveniencing him and Rufus is annoyed that his whole espionage network has been completely dismantled. He begins laughing and wonders why someone connected to the Nightrays is after their heads. Back to the present Break says he didn't realize that the children from Fianna would come there and that he should of told Oz. Elliot's eyes are wide open and asks what he is talking about "The children of Fianna House... Illegal Contractors!? Then what about Leo!?" Break follows by stating they don't have time for that and that Gilbert needs to quickly look for the seal but in defiance Elliot screams out that he isn't an Illegal Contractor and Break tells him to shut up midway and that it was useless trying to buy himself time. Gilbert shouts at Break and tells him to let go of Elliot while Break glares at him asking if had listened to anything he had just said. "There's no way Elliot could be an Illegal Contractor!" and Break asks "Then what's the problem? Hurry up and check!" Gilbert then burst out with "WHY ME!? Why do you want me to do it!?" he then explains that Break isn't acting himself and that understands that he is worried about Reim but that this was too much. Break gets really angry and gets a stronger grip on Elliot's wrist and sternly tells Gilbert "Don't you... Don't you dare talk to me like you know me!" Gilbert is surprised and angry about this but then Elliot shouts out "Wait!" and that he gets it and that he will check for the seal himself and begs them at a time like this that they shouldn't be arguing but is cut short by the sound of footsteps and a man crying out from above on the balcony "WHO'S THERE!?" and continues to beg for help stating that someone is going to kill him and that guy had suddenly started cutting off heads but as Gilbert rushes to help the man is killed in full view and his head goes flying and lands and rolls down the stairs by Break and he suddenly realizes what is going on. The killer then runs away and Gilbert shouts at Break asking "What the hell are you doing!?" and tells Break that the murderer is upstairs. he then shoves Elliot into the railings of the stairs and both Gilbert and Break run after the murderer while Gilbert tells Elliot to stay right there. Elliot starts panting and puts his hand over his mouth and thinks about the smell of blood and remembers it's the same as his reoccurring nightmare. "What the hell is going on!?" Break and Gilbert run up to the balcony where the man was beheaded and Gilbert then questions about what he said concerning holding Elliot down so that he couldn't use the power of Humpty Dumpy. Duke Barma had said the secondary and the first contractors are linked and that as soon as you find find one, using the power of Mad Hatter, he could hold him down so that the other contractors wouldn't be able to use the power either. Gilbert shouts that the Hunter showed up again so Elliot has nothing to do with this. We then see Elliot unbutton his jacket and shirt to see if there is a contractors seal; which there isn't and Gilbert questions Break about what he was up to this time and why did he say all of that to Elliot and wanted to know what he was after. Gilbert demanded that Break owed him an explanation and that he was tired of being in the dark. "If I knew...I might be able to..!" To which Break bursts out laughing and saying "You thought you might be able to help... is that what you were thinking?" He then turns and says "Don't flatter yourself! When Oz isn't around you're just a soggy good-for-NOTHING!" Gilbert burst into anger and raises his left fist. Footsteps are then heard and Break is startled by it and looses his guard and Gilbert ends up unintentionally hitting Break on the side of his head and is very surprised by it. Break staggers off a bit and and then his face is full of scorn and gets angry and whacks Gilbert in the abdomen making Gilbert fall to the floor. "I'll go after the contractor alone. You can join Oz and Alice on their search." Gilbert shouts for Break to wait and shouts "HEY!!" as he runs off ignoring him. Break follows the footsteps and thinks they want him to follow him and says "Fine, I will" with a big smile on his face. Gilbert runs back to Elliot and asks if he is alright and he tells him he is and that there was no seal on his chest. Gilbert pats and rubs his head and Elliot asks if the others were alright and Gilbert replies that he left Ada with Sharon and then remembers Ada being really worried about Vincent but Gilbert is sure he would be alright since he's clever and a better marksman then him and he then says about Oz and the fact that Sharon couldn't use Equus to send Gilbert to Oz. Sharon calls Equus frantically and says that a great power must of forced him out of Oz'a shadow and Gilbert was certain that just like Rytas' mansion that they are in a place beyond the power of Chains and they they certainly have found the Sealing Stone. Oz is facing members of Isla Yura's Abyss Worshiping Cult panting and sweating in pain while Alice in hunched on the floor in pain too. Laughing is heard by Break (Lily is laughing), who is in a dark passage way lit by candles. Then Lily Baskerville asks Reim, who looks seriously injured on the floor "So, Reim... How long are planning on lie there like that? Well? WELL!?" While Reim is panting and in pain he thinks about how she is right and that he has to tell his Master Rufus the precious information he had obtained about the Baskervilles and he then starts wondering whether Oz and the others are alright and he think about and Sharon and him; referring to Xerxes break. he remembers about Break saying that he heard Reim had offered to accompany them to Yura's mansion and what was he thinking doing such a thing and did he even know how to fight!? "Yes, i have to help Xerx---------..." "LET'S PLAY!! REIM!!!" Lily's chain, Bandersnatch goes to attack Reim but Fang stops him with his large weapon and says "That's enough, Lily." Footsteps are heard and then Fang checks for any life signs and says "He's already dead." Break then comes rushing to the doorway where they are. "Reim..? Please say something...Reim" Fang then exclaims "Xerxes Break...The Mad Hatter!" Lily then realizes that he is Reim's friend. Fang tells him that it's useless and asks "Can't you see...that this man is dead?" Break then leans against the wall and sighs thinking "Dammit it...that idiot. You've ruined all my plans." he then unleashes Mad Hatter. "Well? I thought you wanted to play?" He unsheathes his sword. "Instead of Reim, I'll play with you...Come!" Characters in order of appearance *Reim Lunettes *Lily *Bandersnatch *Fang *Mad Hatter }} Terms Trivia *Alternate Title: -Humpty Dumpty- Navigation Category:Manga